Light and Dark
by Runelesca
Summary: InuDNAXover Kagome has to live with her cousin in Azumano but what will she do when he sells the shikon no tama to the museum. Or more importantly what will she do when the famous fantom thief goes after it!
1. The Final Battle

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

'blah blah blah' thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud

_**Chpt 1:The final battle**_

****

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime

The time for the final battle had finally come. Sango and miroku were on kirara stuck fighting Naraku's minion demons. Koga was fighting Kagura, leaving Naraku to Inuyasha. While I was stuck dealing with Kanna. 'It would be a lot easier though, if those stupid lesser demons wouldn't keep jumping in front to guard her.' I thought frustrated.

I was just about to shoot another arrow when sango's boomarang sudenly went through the demons before me.

"You looked like you needed some help"

"Yes lady Kagome you looked as if you could use some assistance"

"Thanks Sango, Miroku"

"What are frie- rub rub-,BAM, MIROKU THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT!"

Kagome ,sweatdrop, 'Well at least there getting along, but I have to concentrate on the fight now that I don't have to worry about Kanna's demon shield.'

Kagome imediantly notched on two arrows, took aim an shot them as quickly as possible. They flew covered in blue miko energy right into Kanna's mirror. At first nothing happened but then the mirror suddenly started to glow a bright shade of light blue, before exploding, leaving but a small crater where the demon child once stood.

Though Ihad no time to celebrate for then a peircing scream rung over the battle field! My head imediantly turned to the most horrible sight I would probably ever see in my entire life.(hmm should I end it here ,sees people getting pitch forks and torches,on second thought maybe not.)There was Inuyasha with Naraku's tentacle going through his heart.All my senses blanked out all I could do was stand there looking on in shock asa stampede of emotions went rushing through me.

But three rose higher than rest. Sadness and anger, but most of all there was an awfull emptiness that pirced through my soul, that I knew might never be filled again. I drew my last arrow from my quiver to fire at him. ButNaraku saw this and shot out a tentacle into the woods before I could even notch it to my bow.

My eyes widened in fear.'SHIPPO!' That one thought shot through my head like a lightningbolt through the night sky. He was hiding in the woods away from the battle so he wouldn't get hurt! 'Please don't, not Shippo, not Shippo. Please not shippo.' But surely enough there was Shippo, traped in Naraku's tentacles, helplessly struggling.

Narakulooked down atme with a look of triumpth, "Put down your bow _Miko_." He said the word miko with so much hate you could feel it on your skin. But I didn't lower my bow for if I relented even a little Naraku would kill him. I knew this and I knew that if I didn't do somethingsoon Shippo would die. 'But what could I do!'

Naraku saw this and frowned, a secondlater he shot a tentacle at Sango. Miroku saw this and stepped in the way of the oncoming strike to try and stop it. . . .But it was pointless for the attack just kept goingtill it piercedall the waythrough Sango's body. In my shock I dropped my bow, a fatal mistake. Naraku smirked he had been expecting this. He killed Shippo quickly, crushing him, squeezing the life out of him. But not beforeallowing one horrid scream to peirce the air.

It was quiet now, everyone had stopped fighting, they were all watching them waiting to see who would win. Seeing how their fate would be decided. All eyes were on those two, who would win, who would lose, all were tence. But I took notice of none of this. All I could see, all I could notice was Narku. I could feel my anger rising within me and with it I could feel my power. My powers were rising and I could feel all this knoledge entering my mind, all type of spells and curses and enchantments. They were growing so fast, expanding, screaming to be released. By this time my eyes were a bright white blue and the same whitish blue flames surronded my form.

Naraku was backing away inshock andfear by now, andany lesser demons that were still alive had long fled by now. He was planning on fleeing with them but before he could I shot my arm straightup in the air and out of it came a beam of miko energy whisch rose and spread out to make a dome shape. We were surrounded by a barrier of my miko energy. He was trapped and he was going to die. He could do nothing but cower in fear as I moved towards him.

By now I was right in front of his cowering form. Then extending my arm I focusing all of my energy into my palm and blasted it all out purifying him into nothing but dust. I could feel myself going faint from using so much energy at once and manged to say three words before I blacked out, "It's finally over. "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I woke up Koga and Kaede were therewith kirara(remember Koga was fighting Kagura and Kirara never died. Well after Naraku died Kagura flew away leaving Koga and Kirara, who were the only ones Naraku didn't kill.) at my side. Apparently I was more exhausted than I thought because I had been in a comatose state for about two weeks. Anyone can just imagine the shock I got from hearing that. Even thenit took me two days tofully regain all my energy afterwords.

So I've had two days to think and grieve about their deaths and finallyon that last dayI came up with my resolution. I'm going to protect the shikon jewel for them, I'm going to make sure no one takes it from me and taints it. But most of allI'm going to become stronger for them and foreveruse the jewelto make sure I never forget them, so I'll always have something to remember them by.

It was with this resolution I set out on a training spree with Kaede to teach me all about my miko powers. Later on I also found Kohaku who had apparently remembered eveything a while ago and was just waiting for a time to finish Naraku.As a thanks for getting revenge for their he helped me with myfighting skills.While he did this I took him to sisters grave and told him as much as I could about her and the time we spent together.

Later on when I was heading to a village to help Kohaku exterminate a demon I ended up saving Rin from a demon. Sesshomaru as a thanks for saving Rin and respect for defeating Naraku(Though he wouldn't admit it) agreed to help me in my training. As one can imagine it was a living hell training under him, for he made Kohaku's training look like childs play.

Lucky me though I'm finally finally free! No more training regimes! No more lessons! For I've have finally finished all my training! At long last I could go home and stay there. I wouldn't have to worry about having enough time to study or wether I would be able to pass or not. Plus, I'm taking Kirara with me. She hasstuck by me since I first woke from my two-week coma and now she never leaves my side. I'm not quite sure why but I'm glad none the less that she hasn't left me.

Right now I'm heading to the well for the last time. 'I'll miss this place and I'll miss them, but at least I'll always have something to remember them by.' As I thought this, I fingered the shikon no tama around my neck. I stopped, I had reached the well before Ijumped down I looked back. My eyes distant and my mind full of memories and thing I'd never see again.

"Goodbye."

This wasthe last thing I saidas I jumped downthe well for what

would probably be the last time.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Rune-please review, hope you like the rewrite

Kage Youkai - Thankyou so much for holding back your anger I know it must be frustrating but don't worry I have practiclayy completely gotten over my writers block and am writing a lot more now so please be patient.

Princess Star Neko - He he, yeah, that's part of the reason I 'm rewriting it all.

Hopelessly Hopefull - YAY! Your the first person to accompliment me! Thankyou so much!

FireFox ShadowWolf - Thanks and don't worry I will.

Gena346 - Have you read my story there are parts of it that don't even make any sense

icyblackdragon - don't worry I'm going as fast I can.

Rune-Yep I'm now respondining to reviews too so if you don't want me to put my response up here than add that in when you submit the review


	2. First days, New ways,andYOUDIDWHAT!

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

#Blah Blah Blah# Dark & Krad when speaking inside Daisuke's/Satoshi's minds

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds

_**Chpt 2:First days, New ways, and YOUDIDWHAT?**_

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime

* * *

Right now we come to a highway-country road. Practically abandoned exept for one lone car coming down the only road for miles. If you look closely you'll see a young girl with black hair siting inside with had a strange cat with two tails lying down on her lap. Though you would notice none of this. No, the first thing you'd probably notice is the clear and vivid exppression of pure annoyance and anger that refused to be moved of her from her features. This girl's name is Kagome higurashi.

'Well it's been two months since I came back to my time everythings returned to normal again and to say my life has been dull is the understatement of a lifetime. I can't believe I never relised how unexciting my life was before. On the bright side I've got a new hobby, ART! Yep it appears I've got some great potential. . . Or at least that's what the president of the art club keeps raving on about I've even been nicknamed as the _Life-Weaving Artist_(Yes, yes I know it's kinda ripping off of _Full Metal Alchemist. _Which I sad to say also don't own ). Yep and now I'm in a car off to Azumano to live with my cousin Takeshi.'

Appearently my mom thought it would be good to go there to prepare for my future art carreer.' I don't even want to become a damn artist for crying out loud! Why didn't I just tell her I didn't want to become an artist! I mean sure I'm good at it but that doesn't mean I want to do it for a living! Augh! Why can't anyone just ask me what I want for once instead of going off and determining my future without even saying a word to me! The only reason I even got into art in the first place is because of all the newfound freetime I had!' -sigh- 'So now I'm off to see my Uncle and cousin. . .for the first time in tenyears'. -sigh- Most would think I'd be nervous are something, but I'm way too angry for that.

-scceeert- 'Finally we're there.' I thought as I got out the car. 'I wonder if Takeshi's still the same,man I hope not. But just in case I still remember what happened that one Christmas. Not that I could forget I carry the picture with me everywhere in my black mail boxor BMB for short always carefully prepared. It's for strictly safety and emergency puroses only of course. Plus it gives me to smile about when I'm down. Not to mention that it gives me something to do I'm always on the look out for new . . .um. . . insurance.' I put Kirara on my shoulder and got out the car only to be put into a headlock by my cousin. 'Well I can see he hasn't changed infact if anything he's gotten worse.'

"Kags I haven't seen you in ages it's great to have you back" He probablely would have gone on with me still in a head lock if Kirara hadn't hissed and bit his hand. -Yeouch- "What is that thing!"

"That thing as you call it is my cat and if you everput me in headlock again I'll show everyone that picture of you in a fluffy pink bunny suite while sitting in the cake!" At that point I was beyond furious. 'Well that better teach him not to put me head lock again'

POV change(takeshi)

'Aw shit she still has those photo's wait a minute she just pulling my leg there's no way she kept them all these years.' "Hah, there's no way you kept those photo's all these years"

"Actually I did I even looked at it whenever I even look at it whenever I'm feeling down and a smile."

"Wh-WHAT aw shit"I said backing away."

POVchange(kags)

"What was that do I hear an I'm sorry and I'll never do it again"I said while taking one step forward with an academy award smirk on my face"

"Yes , I'm very sorry and don't worry about it I'll never do it again just don't show that picture to anyone please!" Gets on his knee's begging.

'Wow he's actually on his knee's and begging that's way more than I expected.' "Okay appoledgy accepted just don't do it again or you'll suddenlly be getting way more attention than wanted, okay. That or at the very least give me a warning and some room to breath, alright? Now I'm going to go unpack,okay."

My room wasn't half bad rather plain just being white and all, but still good. The bed was against the wall to my right across from it there were a few dressers witha T.V on top. Right to my left there was a desk with a computer on it, but my favorite part was the balcony on the other side of the room.

After quickly unpacking I ran downstairs to see what there was to eat. Unfortunetly the onlything there seem to be ramen. -sigh- 'I ate too much of this in the past to possibly like it know. Well I guess I'm too tired to eat anyway' I thought with a yawn. It was only then I noticed that Takeshi was rushing about everywhere. 'wonder what he's up to' "Hey, Takeshi what're you up to all rushing about."

"Don't you know Dark's going to steal the Toki no Tenshi(Translation:Angel of Time/Angel's time) tonight and I'm going to be there to get the scoop. Your welcome to come if you want to."

" Nah,I'll pass on that. The car ride was long and I need some rest." With that I quickly went to bed, but I couldn't help but wonder who's this Dark guy he was talking about?

Time Change

I just stepped into the office to get my scedule.Only to be asked rather rudely"what do want!" by obviously easily irritated secratary. "I'm here to get my scedule Miss" She just shoved apiece of paper into my hands and then called two people named Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. 'Wonder who they are?'

My question was soon answered as the door opened to reveal two boys. One had light blue hair, glasses and deep blue eyes that seemed like they would capture you if you stared into them. The other one had red hair and the most beuatiful captivating ruby red eyes you had have ever seen. But it wasn't this which caught your attention it was their aura's.

It's as if their body houses two souls inside them. The blue heads has his own soul and then another that's light but is absolutely menacing and evil. While the other boys was just the complete opposite. 'Well that's certainly strange -hmm- I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on those two.'

POV change(Satoshi/Krad)

'That girl, the magical energy radiating off of her it's amazing.# 'Yes, but it's not Hikari and it's unaturally. . . pure?' #Satoshi make sure to keep an eye on her.# 'Don't worry I will.'

POV change(Daisuke/Dark)

#The magic energy coming off that girl it's incredible. I've never felt anything like it before. It's so unique and . . . . pure?# 'What's so different about it being pure? #Well most magics neutral being niether good nor evil or a mix between, but this girl's is completely pure as if it can't be tainted# 'What's that mean Dark?' #I don't know but you better keep an eye on her.#

POV change(Kagome)

"You two, show Miss Higurshi around the school, NOW!" Said the secretary leaving no room for question.

'Yeash I wonder if she's ever in a good mood' I thought as we hurried out the door. "Well hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, You might have heard about me from Takeshi."

"Satoshi Hiwatari"

"Hi I'm Daisuke Niwa nice to meet you. So how are you related to Takeshi? I can't rememder him talking about you."

"Oh I'm his cousin."

"Oh. Wait how come we've never seen you before!"

"Hehehe,Well yes I am Takeshi'scousin and the reason you haven't ever seen me becuase we haven't even seen each other since we were five." I said smiling as I did.

POVchange(Daisuke/Dark)

'She looks like an angel when she smiles' #No try goddess and I thought you liked Riku# 'Oh my god your right what am I thinking!' I thought panicing.

POVchange(Satoshi/Krad)

'She looks so beuatiful when she smiles.' #Shape up and ask her why she's here now fool. She might get in the way of us capturing Dark.#

"What's the occassion for seeing him again now?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm really good at art so my mom somehow thought I wanted to become an artist. So she sent me here to jump start my non-exsistent future art career." She answered in an obviously annoyed manner, then started asking Daisuke where her first class was.

Time Change(lunch) + POV Change(Kagome)

So far all I've heard of this entire day was stuff about this Dark guy who Takeshi was talking about yesterday. Who it turns out is suppose to be some type of phantom theif. ' He's surprisingly popular for a theif, wonder why. 'Just then a girl and Daisuke started walking over to me.

"Kagome do mind if we sit next to you."

"No of course not go right ahead"

"Hi Kagome I'm Riku it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Riku. But if you wouldn't mind telling me who's this Dark guy everyone's obsessed with?"

POV change(Daisuke/Dark)

#WHAT HOW CAN SHE NOT KNOW ABOUT ME THE GREAT FANTOM THIEF(He's a little arrogant isn't he.)!# 'She just came to town what do you expect yeesh.'

POV change(Kagome)

"Dark's just some stupid perverted thief and trust me you better hope you don't run into him. I still can't believe that my sister likes him. Heck I can't see how anybody can like that perverted thief. He's not even that good looking."

"Oh, I'm sure he can't be that bad and I now he can't ever be any worse than my old friend Miroku."

"Why what did he do. Did he steal your first kiss or was he a peeping tom."

"No, he asks every pretty face he saw wether or not they'd bear his child. Not to mention he'll constantly grope you if you let him. Of course Sango and me would always straighten him out."

"HE WHAT! Wow, he really is worse than Dark could ever be and you were friends with him?"

"Well somone had to keep him in line, though know that I think about no matter how much we bonked him on the head he never did change." -rrrriiiiiinngg- "Oh ,well there's the bell I gotta go, see ya later."

With that I headed towards my Artclass. I was surprised to see that Satoshi also took this class."Hey Satoshi nice to see you again." He just looked up from his stool and then went back to his artwork. It was only then that I noticed the powerful energy coming off of it. 'Wow, he must be really good to be able to make his artworks magic. Well I suppose I better get started.'

With that I started my painting. I painted an angel withsilvery gray wings that had tints of bluein them. She was fly through the air as if trying to get away from something. Below her you could see a man running and reaching out to her. But what you noticed most and what the put the most work into was the angel herself. She was crying and filled such sadness that those looking at it would suddenly feel horribly sad themselves. The angel was wearing a greek like dress and had on hand reaching up to her face to wipe tears away. Her wrist were adorned with golden bracelets and there was a light blue necklace which seemed to sparkle as it dangeled outside of her shirt. But I had gotten so into the painting that I was scared half to death when Satoshi commented on it.

POV change(Satoshi/Krad)

I was just adding the finishing touches to my painting when I noticed the growing energy coming from next to me. Only see Kagome finishing up her painting which was over flowing with life and magical energy. I got up to and moved next her to get a better look. 'This painting is good enough to rival Hikari art.' #Yes and in more than one way too.# "Your quite the artist." It appears she didn't know that I was there though for she jumped a little when I spoke.

"Yeah I suppose I mean people did start calling me the _Life-Weaving Artist _in my old school."she said with a sigh

'The life-weaving artist! That name Kagome Higurashi, I new I had heard it before!'

POV change(Kagome)

I expected him to say something back but he seemed to be lost in thought somewhere so I decided to take my finished piece of art and hand it in to the teacher. She looked at it for a while eyes wide in shock when she did't do anything for a while I waved my hand in front of her face to try to get her attention."Um, Mr. Takinawa(just made it up) are you okay."

"Yes, yes but I must ask you did you really draw this"

"Well yeah I did, but why do you ask?"

"Miss Saehara this piece of artwork can almost compare to that of an Hikari"

'Hikari, Hikari? Where have I heard that before. Ah I remember they were those people who were really good artist but all ended up dieing of mysterious cercumstances.' "Um aren't the hikari's some famous artist or something?"

"What you don't know? They're the most famous artist in all existence! Why"

'Wow I was that good then.' It was at that moment the bell ringed and I rushed to get my things.By the time I was out of school everyone had heard about it they even placed my picture in the hallway.'Well I guess fate's even saying I should take up a career as an artist. -sigh-' I just stepped out of school to find my cousin showing off some new camera.

"Hey Kags you won't believe it I finally have it the most advanced camera ever invented. Now there's nothing that can stop me from the worlds best reporter."

"Wow, that's great and all but mind telling me how you got the money for it."

"Aww, it was easy I got most of it from donatining some neckalce I found around the house to the Azumano Museum they gave me one thousand bucks for it."

'Oh no he didn't,or at least he better have not.' "Takeshi tell me what exactly did that necklace look like."

"Oh it was a simple light pink jewel on a chain, why you ask?

By this time most of the people around us saw the look on my face and were backing away in fear. Of coarse my cousin being the idiot he is only noticed this by the time I was right in front of him. For right now my eyes were twitching like crazy an you'd think there were flames behind me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WAS YOU SOLD,"AHH gotta think of somthing to yell at him qiuck, oh I got it. "THAT WAS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM. IT WAS ENTRUSTED TO ME BEFORE I LEFT AND YOU WENT THROUGH MY BAG DIDN'T YOU. OOH YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO GET IT BACK TO ME OR EVERYONE'S GOING TO SEE THAT PICTURE OF YOU!"

At this point he was cowering under me and everyone was starring at us muttering things like "She's scarry when she's mad" or "I wonder what picture she was talking about", and"He better hope Dark doesn't steal it" . 'Wait DARK, oh no I completly forgot about him.' It was he was going to say next that would made me crack completly.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Dark stealing it tonight I heard he's going after some other jewel called the Shikon no Tama."

"You idiot that's what it's called that's the name of it!"I said in a trully menacing voice. At this point I took ten deep, deep breaths, smiled and then I turned to all the audience that had gathered."Everyone guess what? You all are going to recieve a rather interesting and hillarious photo of my cousin, so that maybe now he'll know not to go searching through other people's stuff. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find a certain thief so I can give him the rest of my wrath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune-See I told you I'd give ya another chance to vote. Oh and what do you think? Better?

VOTE PAIRINGS

Dark/Kagome

Satoshi/Kagome

Daisuke /Kagome

OC/Kagome

* * *

Rune- now I would most definetly like to thank the only person to reveiw since I rewrote this

(drumroll int he background)LADY LITHE - thankyou so much even if you only reveiwed to respound to a reveiw of mine.

P.S: If you didn't get my apolodgey here, I'm sorry bout the reveiw I get reallyout of control sometimes

-Rune


	3. Meeting Dark

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

#Blah Blah Blah# Dark & Krad when speaking inside Daisuke's/Satoshi's minds

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds

_**Chpt 3: Meeting Dark**_

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime

* * *

I was walking home when Satoshi walked up to me, but of course because of what happened I wasn't in the best mood to say the least. "What do you want satoshi.", I snapped. 

"Don't go after Dark you won't be able to catch him." He told me in a stern voice.

"Trust me I don't need someone telling me what I can and can't do. Besides he's just some thief what can he do that I can't."

"He's lived for four hundred years without once geting caught."

"So I guess it'll be a great shock to his pride when I stop him from stealing it, won't it. But most importantly he'll learn never to steal from me again." I said with a dettermined voice.

**POV change(Satoshi/Krad)**

"Trust me you have no idea what your getting into. I've been trying to catch Dark for years and still haven't suceeded in doing so. What makes you thinkcan you do it."

"Well there's more to me than meets the eye and I'd prefer it if you didn't judge me before you even know me Hiwattari. Now I'll be on my way you see I've got a lot of research to do, So good day and good bye Hiwattari."

'She has no idea what she's getting into but it's obvious that I can't stop her.' #Your getting weak Satoshi, first the boy now the girl too. You didn't even notice her line, I quote: _Well there's more to me then meets the eye. _It's no wonder that you can't catch Dark.# 'She's just a naive girl, there's no way she knows what she's getting into.' #Your beginning to fall in love with aren't you, Satoshi.# 'As I said she's justa naive girl.' #You didn't answer my question, Satoshi.#

**POV/Time change(Kagome)**

'Okay I have till eightbefore he tries to steal the shikon no tama, hopefully I'll be able to find enough information on the internet about him by then.' I thought as I searched through the internet for all the information I could find on Dark. 'Dark, you're not going to get the shikon no tama.', this was my only thought as I vigourously searched the internet.

**Scene Change(Daisuke's room)with daisuke/dark**

'Wow did you see the look on Takeshi's face man I don't think he's ever been as afraid as he was then. I wonder what she had on him to make him beg. Well I guess we'll find out soon enough right Dark. Dark?' #Yeah I've just been thinking about what she said earlier the family heirloom thing.# 'Yeah what about it.' #The way she took a few seconds to say it and the sound of her voice it may have been well a hidden lie, but it was a lie none the less.# 'Why would she lie about somthing like that and any way why else would she have gotten so upset about it.' #I don't know but she's certainly an interesting mystery. I wonder if she'll really show up to try and stop me from stealing her old necklace. If so maybe I could get to know her better-smirks-.# 'DARK!' #Aw, not so loud already and don't worry about it, okay. You know I was only joking come on loosen up a little, daisuke.# '-sigh- Okay, already let's get this over with.'

ThenIchanged into Dark. "Now why don't you rest and let me do all the work Daisuke". 'Fine but you better not try anything while I have my back turned.',andwith that Daisuke retreated to the back of their mind. (Dark's POV) "Now to steal the sikon no tama." I had Wiz transform and then took off into the night towards the museum to steal the Shikon No Tama.

**With Kagome**

'I learned a lot in my research of Darks powers and abilities. Hopefully it will enough to defeat dark.'Ithought before turning to wear Kirara was laying on the bed."Kirara come on it's time to go." She jumped on my shoulder and we set off to the museum.

When we got there ,there was already a huge crowd. 'This is going to be more complicated then I thought.' Just then I caught sight of a dark ally and instantly a plan formed into my head.'I could usea transport spell to get inside the museum, but if I'm not careful I might end up in side a wall.'-sweatdrop-.'Ah! I know I can just lock onto someone'senergy signature and teleport myself a foot away from them.',I thought happily. 'Then I'll just put an illusion spell on me to avoidthe cameras. But I'll have to make it quick', I thought begrudgingly.'I've never been able to get those to last long for some reason,hehehe.'-sweatdrop-

With those thoughts in mindI quicklyput my plan into action and before I knew it I was in the museum. Right infront of me, not even a foot away from mewas Darkand he was surprisingly good looking. He had purple hair,amaxingly stunning ruby red eyes, was wearing a black vest some jeans with a loose belt and had a smirk on his face that actually added on to his devlishly good looks.

But at the moment surprisingly enough I didn't notice a single one of these thing. In fact only one thing could reach my mind. 'Why?Why of all theenergy signals did it have to land on his?' I thought with panic racing through me. I had teleported right infront of Dark only a foot away from his face. Right now I could only thank my luck that he was just standing still looking around because of the slight air displacement that teleportation causes. If it wasn't for that he would haveprobably ran into me and I would lose all elements of surprise. But thankfully he noticed the air displacement, which allowed me to get away from him as quickly and quietly as I can.

Once I was good distance away from him and got my breath back, I imedantly got back to bussiness.He was finally beginning to stop looking around for what caused the slight disturbance and started mooving off again. Ifollowed quietly him till we reached the exihibitWhere the Shikon No Tama was, on the count of the fact that my spell wouldn't last much longer I had to hurry. Istarted tomumbled one last spell under my breath to freeze Dark in placebut before I couldfinish it a voice interupted me.

"So Dark I see you've come for the famed Shikon No Tama" It was Satoshi! 'Well I guess it wasn't a typo when it said that he was the one supervising this case.' I nervously.

"Comander Hiwattari how nice to see you or should I say Krad."Just then white feathers surrounded him and instead of Satoshi being there, there stood a man with golden hair and an evil smile to go with it. He wore all white and there was something about him that made me shiver.'Who's he! Well on the bright side he makes agreat distraction.'I thought gleefully asthey continued there little fight.

After a few more comments they started fighting each other. This could be my best chance,'Wow, this makes it even easier.'I thought as I snuck over to wherethe Shikon No Tamawas held.I just grabbed the jewel, 'Yes!',when it happened two of their most powerful magic attacks clashed resulting in an explosion,causing me to cough, giving away my loction, andto make mattersworse my spell chose that time, of all thetimes in the worldto collapse.

They both stood thereabout to punch each otherstaring at me probably wondering how I got there without them noticing."Um hi" I said rather meekly after I finallystopped coughing.

**POV change(Dark)**

#How'd she get here without me knowing. In order to do that She'd have to be invisible. Hmm, seemes I was right there is more to her than meets the eye#

**POV change(Krad)**

#That girl she's the one that Satoshi likes well I'll just do him a favor and get rid of her.#With thatI sent a bolt(think lightning people) of energy at her.

**POVchange(Kagome)**

When I saw the attack coming at me I instinctively put a barrier around myself and Kirara."What was that for!You don't just up and attack people. Why I ott-" I was saying(coughcough-screaming-coughcough) as I was rudely interupted.

"What are you, that you can put up a barrier strong enough to completely absorb my attack."

"That's none of your business and what in the world makes you think I'd tell you. I mean you attack me out of no where and then rudely interupt me while I'm talking! As faras I'm concernedyou can either leave and shutup or I can Kirara take you down."I said motioning to the neko-youkia on my shoulders.

"I'm curious exactly what is it that you think that kitten can do to me"He said with amusment clearly written all over his voice andface.

"Well fine if you don't want to take me seriously then I won't even bother lifting a finger to fight you. Kirara GO!"Kirara jumped off my shoulders and transformed in aburst of flames. I smirked when I saw the look of pure and utter shock on his face. "Know if you don't mind I'm going to take this fight else where." 'I'll have to use a spell I've only just perfected this spelland it'll drain me of a lot of energy. But', I thought 'if I don't he'll probablly end up endanguring other people.'When I finished it we were transported to forest just outside of town.

Kradthen sprouted wings suddenly and took to the skys he obviously didn't think that Kirara could fly. So when she took to the air after him he was too surprised to think rationally and ran with Kirara chasing after him. I let out a heavy breath of relief."Well good thing that's finally over" -Clap,Clap,Clap- 'Clapping? who?' My question was answered when I heard Dark speaking into my hear while he rapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I knew there was more to you than meets the eye but now I knowjust how right I was." He whispered huskily into my ear. All while my face turned began turning redder than Inuyasha's haori with both embarresment and anger.

"Yes and I'm beginning to see what Riku meant when she said you were a pervert." I screeched at the top of my voice,while taking his arm and throwing him over my shoulder. But unfortunetlyI didn't expect him to grab my hand and drag me down with himand then flipover.In shortit ended upwith me being pinned to the ground and him sitting on top of me."Get off of me or I'll blast you into oblivion" I said with venom driping off of my every word. BeforeI started to say another spell when he covered my mouth with his hand and smirked.

"You can't blast me if you can't speak now can you." 'Oh if he didn't have me pinned down why I'd show him. But lucky me I still have the upper hand all I have to do is wait for the opportune moment.'

**POV change(Dark)**

"Now.",I said while lifting herup to her feet making sure to keep a good grip on her hands with my left hand, whilekeeeping my rigth over her mouth so she couln't say any spells."I believe you have something that belongs to me and if you even begin to say another spell then I'll just have to resort to silencing you in more effective and enjoyable ways." I saidwith asmirk as I removed my hand from her mouth.The second Imoved my handI knew I was going to regret it because of the smirk on her face.

"What are youtalking about I don't have any thing that belongs to you except this" She said as hands glowed with energy before a ball of energy was shot out of them. I instinctlyjumped away andthrewa bolt of magic at hers. The collisionof ourthrew both of us back tumbling to the ground.' Aww man there's no way that that didn't wake up Dausuke.' I thought as I looked up to see Daisuke starring at me. 'Wait Daisuke's suppose to be inside of me how's he there!'

"What'd you do and where are we and how do you have your own body!" I looked over at him again only to have him faint when I did. 'I better end this qiuckly before Daisuke gets hurt.' I then looked over at my opponent only see that she'd been knocked out from the blast.

**Time change(Kag's POV)**

I woke to nothing but darkness and there werevoices all around me wispering things like; "Is she going to be okay?", or "Is she really that powerful", or "Can we trust her?". When I finally opened my eyes I saw a person who had short greyish hair pierced ears and was dressed up as maid staring down at me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- please review and don't forget that you can still voteif you still want to. Oh did I remember to say tthat you canreveiw yet. Oh should I make this a humor/romance fic?

VOTE PAIRINGS

Dark/Kagome

Satoshi/Kagome

Daisuke /Kagome

OC/Kagome

Have I mentioned that you can review yet.-


	4. Confusion and More Confusion

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

#Blah Blah Blah# Dark/Krad when speaking inside Daisuke's/Satoshi's minds

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds

_**Chpt 4: Confusion and More Confusion**_

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime Oh and don't forget reviews are always apprieciated even flames.-

**Dark's pov(still at the battle field where he Kagome fought)**

#Well how am I going to explain this to Emiko or more importantly what am I going to do with them,' looks at Daisuke and then at Kagome' -sigh-,. I could just take her to daisuke's house too. They'll want to know how she seperated us anyway and how she can have such power in her.# With that Dark summoned wiz to carry Daisuke while he carried Kagome,-bridal style-,to the Niwa mansion.

**At The Niwa Mansion**

"I wonder where Dark and Daisuke are it usually doesn't take this long for them to get done."

"Emiko you worry too much they'll be just fine. In fact they'll probably come through those doors any minute(points to front door)." As if on cue Dark and wiz burst through the doors carrying Kagome and Daisuke.

"DAISUKE MY POOR SWEET DAISUKE. WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU SEPERATED? WHO DID THIS TO MY POOR DAISUKE!(Can you guess who) "

"Emiko this is no time to panic now calm down."

"Emiko listen to your husband and calm down. Okay now Dark what exactly happened and does it have any thing to do with the girl your holding?"

" Yes it does and if you'll all shutup already I'll tell ya what happened" -everyone get's quiet-****"Good now -explanation going on- and then I took her here okay."

"So this girl somehow seperated you and Daisuke."

"Yes, now To-To."

"To-To at your service."

"To-To make a room for Kagome here, she'll need the rest to restore her energy, and tell us when she wakes up. She's got a lot of explaining to do."

**Time change(Kag's POV)**

I woke to nothing but darkness and there were people talking all around me wispering thing like;"Is she going to be okay?","Is she really that powerful", or "I wonder how she do it." When I finally opened my eyes I saw a person with short blonde hair pierced ears and was dressed up as maid.

"She's awake!"At this I imediantly sat up which wasn't a very bright on the count of the fact that it made my head feel like an airplane got dropped on it.

"Would you please not talk so loud because it's giving me one h#ll of a headache." I said pretty annoyed. It was at this point that I noticed I wasn't in my bedroom nor was I in the forest that the battle took place in."Um, hey where am I?"I asked while looking around the room. Then Dark entered through the door way with a guy with spikey hair next to him that kinda reminded me of Daisuke.

"You would be in the Niwa household princess and you have some explaining to do."

"Wait why am I in the Niwa household? How'd I get here? And what do you mean I have some explaining to do? What happened during our fight? I'm not telling you any thing unless you my questions and don't call me princess you know my name use it."

"Well I think we all want to hear what happened so let's go down stairs where Emiko and Daichi(That is his name right?) are waiting."

'I shouldn't go with them but I'm still completely drained of energy and exhausted from the battle. So there's not much I can really do about it. On the bright side though maybe some of my many many questions will be answered.'With that in mind I followed them down the stairs to a living room in where a red haired women and an old man with greyed spikey hair were seated on the couch. I sat down across from them on the other couch.

"So from what I've heard you want to ask me some questions and I'll answer them as long as you answer mine that is." I said as I put on my best poker face.

**POVchange(Dark)**

'She's good well let's see how this turns out.' I though while smirking. "Alright then our first question is how do you have so much power?****"

"Simple I'm a Miko, now for my question how do the Niwa's know the infamous fantom thief? "

'Wow, she's even better at this than I thought but she's not he only one who's good. ' "They know me because of the Niwa family curse. Now what are all the types of powers that you have?"She started figeting at this I smirked this meant that I had asked the right question or so I thought before she smiled suddenly.

**POVchange(Kagome)**

"I have powers of purity and miko energy. Now tell me all the details of the Niwa family curse." With that question I knew That I had him there was no way he could get out of it and I was proven right when he mumbled a few choice words below his breath.

"Every son of The Niwa family becomes the fantom thief at the age of fourteen and because I end up sharing a body with them. All because of a dispute that started centuries ago between the Niwa's and the Hikari's. Now for my question."smirks.

Aw man there's no way that can be a good sign.

"Tell me every little detail about your life."

"Wow every detail that'll be kinda hard to remember ever detail of my life." I said slyly with the perfect plan already starting to form in my head of how to avoid really answering his question..

"Well I'm sure you'll manage." He said obviously sure he this one and completely unaware of what he'd just gotten himself into.

"Alrighty then," I said with a smile."Let's see I was born in a hospital can't rember which, in tokyo japan on-explanation of kagome's entire life-." I was at when I turned ten when Dark finally got annoyed and said that I could stop and ask my quetsion.

**POVchange(Dark)**

'I can't believe she wormed her way out of that question' I thought warily as I told her she could just ask her question now. I turned to look at her to see what her question would be and was surprised to find myself looking into two curious curious chocolate orbs which seemed to also hold a great amount of amusement in them too. Strangely I found myself suddenly nerous and gulped as I wondered what her next question would be.

"How do you fly?" -anime fall/sweat drop-

"That's your question!" 'All that nervousness and she only asks that.'

"Yes"she said her expression not changing a bit.

-sigh-"Wiz come here." I said as I motioned wiz.

**POVchange(Kagome)**

I watched curiosly as he motioned to the the white rabbit acroos the room. Wiz quickly scurried over and hopped on darks shoulder. He then rreached up and put his hand over wiz's head. The second he did this transformed into a giant black bird with a body similar to that of a fox's. Only one thing could come to mind when I saw it..

"Kawaii!" -everyone else anime fall-

"Okay now on with the the game if you don't mind."

"Huh, Oh I 'd completely forgotten why we were doing this in the first place" I said nervously while scratching the back of my head. -everyone sweatdrop-

"Well it's time for my question and there'll be no worming your way out of this one.Wat's your hole story with the Shikon No Tama?"

'Oh no, he's right I can't worm my way out of this one!' I thought panicing for the first time during the entire game.'I suppose I could just tell them but that's not really an option. Hhmn, man I got to tell them'-sigh- "Well unfortunetly your right Dark I can't find a way to worm my way out of this one."I said, annoyed as I saw the smirk that was plastered on darks face as I did.

"Well it started right before my fifteenth birthday. It was on that day I was pulled by a demon through a time traveling well on our shrine which took mefive hundred years back into the warring states era. It was there where I discovered both my miko powers and the jewel. Which was inside my body and waslierally ripped out of it by the demon I spoke about earlier. Later on to stop a different demon from getting the jewel I accidently shot it scattering the pieces all over ancient japan.. I then searched japan gathered back all the pieces and made some friends along the way. During my time in the past I also found a miko to help train me.Well any questions?" I asked looking aroung the room.

"Wow you went through all that" said/asked Emiko

"Yeah"

"Yes but this still doesn't explain why Daisuke and Dark now have seperate bodies."said Daichi

"Oh when did that happen,-everyone anime fall-."

"It happened when your attack collided with mine resulting in an explosion."spoke up Dark for the first time since I finished telling my story

"Oh well that's simple, you probably seperated because of the force and amount of magic in the explosion. Wait a minute though if dark has his own body he's going to need a new identity." I said looking at Dark. It was only then I noticed that Dark seemed to be avoiding me cause when I looked toward him he immediantly looked. 'I wonder why it bothers me so much that he won't look at me.'

"Kosuke she's right we need to do something about this it's not like we can keep Dark in hidden in this house forever. Not that he'd stay in here all day if we wnted him to." said Emiko worriedly

"Um, I could wip something up to change his looks and you could just say he's your cousin going to live with you for a while. " I spoke up.

"Could you that would be perfect."

"Really, now let's see here I'm thinking yellow hair and pink tips." That imediantly got his attention.

"What!"

I smiled, "Hah, you finally looked at me. Oh and don't worry I was actually thinking red and shorter I mean you have to look somewhat like a Niwa. Now if you'll excuse me I still have a lot of work to do." I said as walking out the front door with him following me. 'Honestly I'm beginning to wish that he was avoiding me again.

"Now what would that be princess."

"Well I have to create your magical disguise send out that picture of Takeshi and makeup a story as to why I'm coming home so late. " I said absent mindedly.

"Well then you wouldn't mine if I take you home then would you." I stopped this one caught me off guard, but I decided it would be rudeto say no though

"Sure you can walk me home if you want to." I said nervously, while eying him warily. It was then that that smirk appeared on his face and I knew trouble was not far behind.

"Why who said anything about walking."****He said as he picked me up and suddenly black wings burst out of his back and he flew off towards my house."Especially when we an fly." He

"Dark what do you think you doing" I said while knowing my face must have been at least over ten different shades of red from embaressment.

"What's wrong, you can't tell me you don't like me this."

Just then if it was even possible my face just got redder. 'Oh my god he's right. But how am I suppose to feel if an insanely hot guy is holding me. Wait a minute I know I did not just think that!' I thought angrily. It was then that we landed on the balcony right outside my room. He put me down on my feet and before I could say a word he quickly kissed me on the lips.

"Goodbye_ princess._"He said the last word softly, barely above a whisper. Then he took of to the skies leaving me standing there in shock..

For what seemed like an eternity I just stood there fingering the my lips. Before suddenly realization hit me. "Why that little theif that was my first kiss(ps:I don't count the one with inuyasha because it was just such a horrible kiss I mean really.) he just took! "Of course it wasn't a bad one but, oh what am I thinking. Stupid phantom thief why's he have to be such an arrogant, good looking, womanizing, charming, smart, and good kiss-.

And suddenly I stopped mumbling to myself as I realised what I was saying. 'Oh no I didn't just sa- I mean almost say that. I mean I wouldn't. I couldn't be!' I thought panicing as a million thoughts race through my head. But one terrifing thought spoke out high above the rest!'

'Oh my god, I'm not falling for Dark!'

'Am I?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- Okay well hope you liked it and don't forget to review!- Oh and I'm not doing the vote for pairings anymore it's just going to be a Dark/Kagome.


	5. The Spell

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

#Blah Blah Blah# Dark/Krad when speaking inside Daisuke's/Satoshi's minds.

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi.

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud.

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds.

_Blah Blah Blah _other ex. quotes, words(like in a book a character's looking at.),ect.__

Chapter 5: The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. Oh and whatever you do don't forget to review no matter what!

* * *

**Last Time on Light and Dark**

_Now that Dark has his own body he's going to need a new identity_

_Don't worry I'm sure Ican wip something up._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Stupid phantom thief why's he have to be so good looking, charming, smart, and be a good kisser too. Oh my god _

_I'm not falling for Dark_

_am I?_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Okay I have to think rationally he's a thief I can't be falling for him and any way it's way to soon for me to get into another relationship. Right?' I thought as I walked inside my room from the balcony. There was Kirara sleeping on my bed (in her smaller form incase your wondering).

'You'd think she would've woke up from the noise. Hmm she must be exhausted from fighting that one guy . . . What was his name again? I think it was Kran, no Krat, no Krad, maybe, wait that was it! Though Krad must've been tougher than I thought to exhaust Kirara so much. Well who cares chances are that I'm never going to meet him again.' I thought as went to get changed. 'Now I just have to get my mind off that stupid kiss.'

I looked around the room then noticed my blackmail picture I had of Takeshi hanging out of my bag. 'I still have to send out my blackmail on Takeshi to everyone.'I thought with a wicked grin on my face. With that I got to work making a program that'll automatically send the picture to everyone in the town.

'That should and better teach him not to go through my stuff again.' I thought as I finally finished sending out his picture to everyone in azumano, smirking as I did. "Now for Dark's spell I suppose I can work on it tomorrow." With that I went to bed.

**Time change (next day)**

It seems luck was on my side for the moment for apparently Takeshi was out all night finishing up something and good old dad was still investigating the scene of the crime. So I didn't have to make up some story as to why I was out so late.

'Know lets see what I need for Darks illusion.' I thought while digging through my bag for a black leather book Kaede gave as a graduation present when I finally finished my miko training. It was filled with spells and enchantments of all kinds.

Though when she said that I'd need this book in the future. I thought it would be for something more important than a simple illusion spell though. The way she said it, it was like I would have to save the world using the spells from this book.' I thought absent mindedly while flipping it open.

'Oh well lets see what there is (looks through table of contents) magic and you no, philosophies no, world of the supernatural no, hexes no, jinxes no, time spells no, memory charms no, ect, ect. Yeesh, now I remember why I never read this it was way too long and -Ahah! Illusions and disguises(you know I feel like adding 'for all occasions' here).'

_Disguises and Illusions_

_For the simplest disguise spell it's best to use an object as a median for support and it will also strengthen the power of the spell. If the spell is being put on a person then a small amount of their spirit energy (only if they're a normal human being or non-magical creature) or magic energy must be put into the spell. _

_Instructions: _

_#1: find an object to use as a medium_

_#2: chant the following incantation (gi me go ri ka so sui gu) while focusing energy on your medium. After saying the incantation 6 times you will have a disguise that can be put on and off by will at any time._

_#3: To activate spell simple hold object while thinking about what you want the illusion to look like. To be rid of illusion think of how you looked like before. This spell is for multiuse purpose illusions and disguises._

_WARNING: If spell is being used on another person their energy must be added too or else there will be dire consequences. _

'Well that doesn't look too complicated anyway. Now I just need to find something to use as a medium. A peice of jewelry would do splendidly.' I thought as I looked around my jewelry box and spotted a small silver and black chain with Black feather pendanton it. 'That'll be perfect, now all I have to do is get to Niwa's house do the spell, and some how have enough time left to get to school' I thought as I grabbed the chain and the book and stuffed them in my book bag and rushing to get out the door.

**Niwa House**

"Dark, Kagome said she'd make you an illusion spell so could go out the house. But when do think it'll be done?" asked Emiko ,dingdong "To-To could you get that.", "Yes ma'am."

"I don't know but I hope she gets it finished soon I don't know how long I stay cooped up in this house."said a frustrated Dark.

"Is that the thanks I get for going through all the trouble to find this house (got lost) just so you can criticize me. Well maybe I'll just leave you here to die of boredom."I said walking into the room. A look of complete horror passes over Dark's face 'Must not laugh Must not laugh Aw what the heck' "Hahahaahaha, Aw man you should have seen the look on your face."I said through the laughs.

"But you really shouldn't have worried I'm not going to leave after coming all the way here and just go because of a few words you say to me. Oh and that reminds me." Walks up to Dark. Slap-"That was for last night -Slap- that was for the kiss -Slap- and that was for me."I said proudl then began to walk away before I saw the dazed look on his face. -sigh-

**Darks POV**

'She slapped me! No ones slaps me! No ones ever slapped me and she has the nerve to do it three times! (He's really arrogant isn't he) Well I'll show her.' I thought only to be distracted from my train of thought someone. "Hello is anyone there?" Looks up with a smirk on his face to Kagome waving her hand in his face.

**Kagome's POV**

'Oh no he's smirking again wonder what he's going to pull this time.' I thought warily.

"So your saying you didn't like the kiss?"

"I'm saying that if you ever dare kiss me again without my permission I will show you some of my more effective ways of dealing with hentai's." I said with a cold and serious voice that let everyone in the room know that it wasn't a meaningless threat and while narrowing my eyes. But apparently Dark didn't fall for it and realised that I didn't answer his question.

"You never said whether or not you liked it." He said still wearing that trademark smirk of his.

'Eye twitching', "Lets just get this stupid spell done."

"What ever you say Princess ._Even if you still haven't answered my question I think I know the answer any way._"He replied saying the last part under his breath so only I could hear. At those last words I blushed furiously but quickly turned away hoping he wouldn't see.

"One don't call me princess and two just read the direction and memorize the incantation, okay?" I said shoving the book into his hands the book in his hands.

Dark looks it over and quickly memorizes it. "Ready whenever you are princess."

"There's nothing I can do to make you call me by my name is there?"-sigh- I said knowingly.-Dark: grins- "Oh well. Here hold the end of this." Pulls out the necklace and Dark grabbed the same part that my hand was. 'I'm not even going to get angry this time.' I thought frustradedly.

We then both started chanting while focusing their energy into the necklace. After the sixth time the necklace began to glow a mix of the whitish blue and the blackish dark purple of both mine and Dark's energies combining together into the necklace. Then with a flash of light the spell was done.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you going try it out" I asked him after a few minutes. He smirked at me and then in a blink of an eye he his hair bangs were shorter and black not to mention he looked little younger.

"Good now that that's done we can go to school already we only have fifteen minutes left to get there and no you can't fly there either. Well what are you waiting for lets go." I said while once again rushing to get out the door

and then for the first time that day

I had a real smile my face.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- Okay so what do you think I mean I know it's getting boring but that should be changing soon Now please review and I'm running out idea's so could give me a hand but most of REVEIW pleeeassse(puppydog eyes).Oh and this reminds me I'm no longer doing the _How do you want the world to end only to be miraculously saved at the last second_ pole okay.Well besides that how'd you like it be sure to tell me in your reviews.


	6. The Date To Be

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

**_Light and Dark_**

#Blah Blah Blah# Dark/Krad when speaking inside Daisuke's/Satoshi's minds.

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi.

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud.

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds.

_Blah Blah Blah _other ex. quotes, words(like in a book a character's looking at.),ect.

* * *

_**Chpt 6: The Date to Be**_

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime Oh and don't forget reviews are always apprieciated even flames.-

**Last Time on Light and Dark**

_Now thanks to Kagome, Dark can now blend in with other people and was going to his first day at school_

* * *

_**Now (Kags POV)**_

'I can't believe him its just been two periods and he's already hit on half the girls in school. Well at least with all the fanfare he's getting I won't have to worry about him sitting next to me. Plus for some reason Hiwatari keeps on glaring at me every chance it he gets and it's getting real old real quick. Oh well hopefully it'll all be over with tomorrow.' I thought hopefully as I was going through the school cafeteria lunch line.

"Kagome did you see that new jerk that transfered in today he's such a womanizer he reminds me so much of that hentai thief Dark." said Riku next to me, in obvious digust.

**With Dark**

-Aaachhooo-"Someone must be talking about me. I hope it's a cute girl."

**Back with Kagome and Riku**

'Hehe I wonder what she would do if she new it really was Dark instead of Drake as he chose to call himself.' "Don't worry about it just do what I do and be glad he's got too many fan girls around him to possibly sit by us." I said while paying the lunch lady.

"If you say so but knowing your luck he'll find a way."

-sigh- "Well my luck has be pretty bad lately but I' m sure it's going to get better soon" 'Or at least I hope it will, but of coarse knowing me it won't'-sigh-

"Oh no, Dark wannabe at 12:00 and he's coming this way."

Then as if on cue, "Hello princess maybe you'd like to go out to movies sometime."

By this time Riku was glaring hole through his head and looking like she'd pound him any second "No Drake,"I said in the closst thing to an emotionless voice I could manage. "I do not want go out with you, hang with you, or any thing else your pathetically obsessive and feeble mind can come up with. Which reminds me MY NAME'S KAGOME, KA-GO-ME, NOT PRINCESS!"

"Wow, now aren't we a little feisty today. Well if you really don't want to go out with me I guess you won't want this back then." He said with a smirk, while dangle the Shikon No Tama right in front of my face.

I can't believe it when did he steal the Shikon no Tama from me. And he's even using it to bribe me on going into a date with him. Why when I get that jewel back is in for one huge world of hurt!

"Well I never knew you'd go so low as bribery."I said trying to damage his pride while grabbing Riku.Who at was at this point yelling some choice words and trying to.get to Dark while I struggled to hold her back.. "So fine I'll go out with you." I said begrudgingly as I stuggled to hold Riku back

"Well then how about I pick you up at three O' clock tomorrow afternoon (author: Today's Friday so he's picking her up on Saturday.) sound okay to you."

"It's fine." I said while still to holding back Riku who was still yelling and trying to get to Dark so she could beat the crap out him.

"Okay see ya then."

"Okay bye." I then waited for Riku to calm down before I let her go.

"How could you let him do that to you! I mean now your forced to go on a date Mr. Arrogant Dark wannabe!" Riku said practically screaming right into my hear.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing so I'd appreciate it if didn't overreact next time and almost makng lose my ability to hear, okay."

"So you have a plan?"

"Yep once I get that necklace back from him he'll wish he never asked me out in first place."

"No I meant do you have a plan to avoid all his crazed fan girls and your fan boys when they find out that Dark asked you out. Though from the looks of it they already found out." she said while pointing behind me.

I slowly turned around to see a mob of fan girl and boys heading toward me "Might I suggest we run" said Riku

"Yeah that might be good idea." I replied as we both got up and started running as fast as we could to get away from them. This went on for the rest of the day till before I knew it school was over. Which only led to me running towards home as fast as I could to escape the mob right behind me, occasionally turning down random alleys just to get away.

Infact it was in one of those alleys that I was in right now. I was breathing hard and trying to catch my breath for I had finally lost them. I had just caught my breath when suddenly I felt a hand on my soulder."YEAAA" I screamed as I closed my eyes and quickly grabbed the hand and threw the person over my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes to see who it was I was surprised. "Satoshi! What are you doing here and don't sneak up on poeple you scared me half to death!" I screamed. He just looked up at me with that same glare he'd had on the rest of the day. But I just ignored it as I'd been doing the whole day and held out my hand to help him up. To my amusement he seemed uterly shocked at this gesture and just sat there staring at it. "Well are going to take it or stare at it" I said with a light laugh.

As for satoshi only one thought ran through his head at that.

**Satoshi's/Krad POV**

''She has such a beautiful laugh I wish I could always hear it' I thought entranced before another voice quickly interupted his train of thought

#Fool, don't you remember why we followed her here. Do you even remember what happened last night. With her and her _cat._# He said spitting the word cat out like venom.

At his words Satoshi instantly hardened as he remembered last night's fight and why he was here in the first place.

**Kagome's POV**

After a while he just got up by himself ignoring my hand.'Hhmph! I thought I stand here holding hand out for over three minutes at least and he doesn't even except it!' I thought angrily. 'Oh I'll sho- But before I could even finish that thgought I was interupted.

"What are you?" 'What he couldn't mean, but how would he know about that!' I thought frantically as memorries of last night flooded through my mind.

"Huh, what! I have no idea what your talking about now I'll be on my way now." I said nervously as I began to walk away. Only to be stopped as I found myself suddenly pinned to the wall of the alley by Satoshi.At this point all my thoughts were erased and one thing filled their place anger. Before I could even stop myself I grabbed his right arm and twisted it, before lifting my leg to kick him in the side, knocking him of his feet.

"What do you think your doing maybe that will teach you to teavh a lady with respect instead of just coming of nowhere a trying to interegate someone! Hhmph, why who do you thin- " But I had to stop because right then I had suddenly felt a burst of magical energy from Satoshi. The next minute he was suddenly surrounded by feathers and suddenly instead of Satoshi there was that guy from last night.

"Hey your that guyfrom the museum last night."I said slightly nervous as I pointed a finger at him. "I had completely forgotten that you came from Satoshi's body."I said rubbing the back of my head -Krad: slightanime fall-.

"Well I will make sure you never forget me again." He said as he took a white feather out.

-sigh-"I'm really not in the mood for this." I said tiredly as remembered all I've went through so far today. I lifted my hand towards him and focused my miko energy into it while muttering a spell under my breath. It was a simple spell really it would simply freeze my enemy's movement for about three minutes. 'Thrre minutes should be enough to get far enough away from him 'I thought as I shot the spell at him.

He was instantly frozen in place as he was just about to throw the feather. But I had already left not wanting to waste those three minutes I had to get away. If I had stayed I would have seen them as they were seperating slowy within the time spand of about three minutes.

* * *

**Next time on Light nd Dark**

_"Well guess what I get kidnapped! Yes kidnapped! Though to be hoest _

_I'm not sure what's worst going on a date with Dark or gatting kidnapped. _

_Why can't my life ever be easy and simple for once_

_like everyone else's!"_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- So what'd you think be sur to tell me in your reviews.Oh andI also need ideas for their date and many more reveiws please. Or even more importantly for the moment how do you want Kagome and Dark's date to go. Well whatever you do just don't forget to review. I mean it to how else do you expext me to get inspiration to continue writing if you won't review! I'm even thinking of making it so I have to get ten reviews at least or I won't update! So be warned and more impotantly **_REVIEW!_** Okay.


	7. Authors note READ IT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Guess what I'm finally finished but just so you I'm changing this to a romance/humor fic. Besides that I'm going to give everyone a whille to realise that I've finished rewriting, kinda. Oh and I'm thinking of writing a few more stories tell me what you think of them when or if I get them out. Well hope you like it AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Okay.

Well guess that's all so seeya when I next update.


	8. How One Bad Thing Led to the Next

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

_**Chpt7:How One Bad Thing Led to the Next**_

I'm so sory it took me so long to actaully update on this but I was grounded for a month! AN ENTIRE MONTH!

'blah blah blah' thoughts/ actual persons thoughts ex.daisuke & satoshi.

"Blah Blah Blah" speaking aloud.

-blah blah blah- Action/Sounds.

_Blah Blah Blah _other ex. quotes, words(like in a book a character's looking at.),ect.

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime but the plot for this story is mine steal it you die.

**Last Time on Light and Dark**

_Well lastn time I gave Dark a new identity so he could fit in now that he's seperate from Daisuke. So what does the ungrateful jerk do. HE BRIBES ME TO A DATE BY STEALING THE SHIKON NO TAMA RIGHT AROUND MY NECK! -sigh- Well that's what happened and this is Kagome saying goodbye so I can get on with my bad day-sigh-._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

From the moment I woke up I knew today was going to be a bad day. There was no doubt in my mind about it, especially since I did woke up quite literally on the wrong side of the bed. Well, off the bed and fallen onto the floor is more like it I suppose. But that's not the point, the point is I knew that this was going to be bad day for me.

The first sign of this was obvious with the falling of the bed in morning at gods knows what time in the morning. The second was who I saw when I opened my eyes still in my postion on the floor, completely tangled up in the blankets. Risa Harada. Normally this wouldn't alarm me nearly as much as it is. At least that is it wouldn't if she didn't have that extremely dangerous and alarming glint in her eyes. Yes beware the evil glint and all the horrors it will undoubtedly bring.

"Kagome I heard that Drake asked you out, didn't he?"

I gulped as the all evil foreboding glint in her eyes grew with those words."Yes he did, why do you ask." I said extremely nervous, while slowly backing up against the wall behind me.

"Oh don't be silly, of coarse I'm here to help you get ready for your date. Takeshi said that you weren't good at this sorta thing and called me over to help. Now let's get started." She said while walking slowly towards me. 'I'm going to kill Takeshi when I find him' Those were my last thoughts before my torture began.

Sometime later

-Ding dong(ps:anyone got a better doorbell noise I can use)-

"Yeash! What's taking so long." Dark muttered as he finished rining the bell for the third time. Suddenly hears lots of noise and the door open.

"Oh Drake good thing your here,maybe you could help me get Kagome to come out of the closet"

"Um but what are you doing here exactly!"

"Oh, me I'm just helping Kagome get ready for your date. But for some reason she won't come out of her room. So I need you get her out for your date." Risa said quickly before proceding to drag him upstairs where they finally stopped outside kagome door. -knock knock-"Kagome you have to get out your date is here."

"Risa I am not wearing this okay now stop making stuff up and just get it through your head already! You do know that the only reason your here so Takeshi can get his revenge!"

" Oh will you-" Risa began before she was interupted by Dark

"Why don't you let me try Risa after all she is my date."-smirks and opens the door- Inside the room Kagome was sitting facing the balcony wearing a short black skirt and a dark blue tube top. On her right hand she had a black leather fingerless glove while on her right arm she had a Dark blue and silver armband.

Kagome's POV

I was sitting on my bed facing the balcony when I heard the door open.-sigh- "Risa how many times am I going to have to tell you that I am not leaving this room as long as I have to wear this!"

"Awwe, but it looks so good on you, _princess._" I heard a velvet voice behind me say as someone wrapped their arms around my waist. At that moment my face was redder than Daisuke's hair.

"You. You. You pervert!" I screamed while turning around to slap him. However before I could he grabbed my hand and moved closer to my face.

"Now is that any way to treat you date."

"Let's just get this over with" I gritted through my teath while trying to resist the urge to try and slap him again.

"You know it's no fun to go on a date all bummed out. Loosen up a bit and try to enjoy yourself a bit. I didn't go through all the trouble of asking you out just to annoy you, ya know. Now come on let's go and have fun."

"You know that's actually kinda sweat and I'll try to take it to heart. But MAYBE SHOULD TRY SAYING IT AFTER YOU MOVE YOU ARM FROM AROUND MY WAIST YOU PERVERT!-SLAP-,-sigh-Why do I put with you or more importantly how do I put up with you." With that done and said I grabbed my purse and started towards the door. It wasn't until I almost the door did I realise Dark wasn't following. Apparently he was still on the floor from my slap rubbing his cheek."Well are coming I didn't hit you that hard.Now come on and let's get this date over with."

"Of course, I mustn't keep the princess waiting now." He said while leading me down the stairs and to the door."Especially when her chariot awaits" He said just as he opened the door to reveal a red sports car.

"Wow! Nice car!"

"Do think so."

" Yep, who'd you steal it from?-anime fall-"I said looking at him curiously. Though apparently Dark wasn't expecting that question and quickly changed the conversation.

"So aren't you wondering where we're going on our date."

"No, I was forced into it why would I!-ANIME FALL- But now that you mention it where are we going?"

"You really didn't give this any thought what-so-ever did you."

"No, not really!"I said smiling"Now where are we going?"

"You know what I think I'm going to keep that a surprise, just to keep you guessing" He said with an arrogant smirk on his face as always.

"You like torturing me don't you." I grumbled out while glaring at him.

"Actually we're here." I blinked twice before I relised he was right, we had stopped and there right before us was the Azumano Joyland amuesment park."So what do think princess."

"OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T BEEN TO AN AMUESMENT PARK IN AGES WHAT ARE WAITING FOR LET'S GO!" I practically screamed, before dragging him to the amuesment park.

**4 hours later **

"So-huff- you really - huff- haven't been to- huff- an amuesment park since- huff- the shikon." Dark gasped out, exhausted from being pulled around the park all day.

"Yup" I said while smiling and nodding my head. "So which ride do you want to go on next?" I said eagerly taking a sip of the soda Dark bought me earlier and completely missisng the sudden look of horror on Darks face at the possibility of being dragged around the amuesment park once more. Of course I on the other hand was having the time of my life and didn't care that Dark had forced me into it anymore. So when Dark stuttered out the farris wheel I once more procede to run there as fast as I could while Dark struggled to keep up. Though I didn't think much about Dark not being able to keep up the farris wheel was the closest ride near us.

Even when we had finally got through the line Dark was still panting."You like to torture me don't. This is revenge for you isn't it" He said panting through every other word.

"Revenge? Actually I don't care about that any more to tell you the truth. I mean this is the most fun I've had in ages. Infact we should do this again some time." Later I would probably regret saying that, but at the moment I was enjoying the view as we reached the top of the farris wheel. Even Dark seemed to be smiling and having fun too.

Of course this could because he had his arm around my shoulders and I didn't care for once, but right then at that momentwe reached the top of the farris wheel everything seemed almost perfect. -SCREEEEEECH- I didn't even now what happened before it was to late and my world fell into darkness.

**Dark's POV**

At the moment I cursed myself for not noticing his presence sooner.He had attacked but shutting down the farris wheel seconds before knocking out kagome and throwing a feather at the cart blasting me a few yards away. Unfortunately he had already gotten far away by now and there was nothing I could but stare out into the distance while tightly clutching my bleeding shoulder which was pierced by a piece of flying wreckage.

I quickly called Wiz to have him fly me home before noticed me and asked questions. I could on consider myself lucky that I landed in a part of the amuesment park with slightly(only very slightly) dense plant life. Muttering the words "Damn you Krad." before finally fainting out of exhaustion.

**With Kagome**

When I finally came to I had immediantly realised what had happen. I had been kidnapped again. 'Why am I always the on to be kidnapped.' I thought extremely irritated as I tried to ignore the growing headache in the back of my head.'Who in the world kidnapped me this ti-' I thought before my thought's were interupted by a smooth sadistic voice from in shadows.

"I see your awoke, miko." Krad stepped out stepped in his usual white robes and wearing that same old sadistic smile of his.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- So what do you think it took me a while and I got stuck on some parts but it finally out and I publically appoligize to all those people who waited so long for me to update. I've decded that'll thank all my reviewers every five chapeters. So comment and tell me what you think about my story and I'll try to update sooner next time.-


	9. Krad,Trouble, and A Kiss?

_**Light and Dark**_

_by:**Runelesca**_

_**Chpt8: Krad, Trouble, and A Kiss? **_

I'm so sory it took me so long but I got it up for christmas time.

Disclaimer:I don't own any anime but the plot for this story is mine steal it you die. Okay.-

**Last Time on Light and Dark**

_When I finally came to I had immediantly realised what had happen. I had been kidnapped again. 'Why am I always the on to be kidnapped.' I thought extremely irritated as I tried to ignore the growing headache in the back of my head. 'Who in the world kidnapped me this ti-' But I never got to finish for my thought's were interupted by a smooth sadistic voice from in shadows._

_"I see your awake, miko." Krad stepped out stepped in his usual white robes and wearing that same old sadistic smile of his._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

I glared. In fact I had been glaring holes through him for the past who-knows-how-long I have been here, while thinking up a many different ways to either escape or give him a horrible demise. Unfortunetly, all of those plans either included him not watching me there like a hawk or me being able to use my powers which were being drained more and more by the second.I think it has something to do with the bracelet I found on my wrist which quite annoyingly won't come off. So here I am glaring flames on into Krads head which I think was beginning to get to him.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!" Krad roared with what might have been an impressive force and effect. That is it might have if I wasn't used to being kidnapped from the warring states era and hadn't had all those fights with Inu-Yasha. However, I did so the effect was lowered to me trying to hide a grin before asking in the most innocent voice I could manage 'why?'.

At this Krad's face became full of rage for one second, the next I was pinned to the wall by my throat. 'Okay maybe I a bit went too far I'll admit that, but still I didn't expect this!' I thought frantically while struggling as much as I could which wasn't much considering that my hands were tied behind my back. He leaned closer to me wispering harshly in my ear.

"Listen here Miko you are bait and nothing more meaning I can kill you and Dark will still come and bring with him the Shikon jewel. So keep in mind that if you become more costly than your worth I will kill you." Then he pulled away slightly then looked into my eyes and smiled that cruel sadistic smile of his at the fear he saw there before dropping me to the ground.

It was only then as he was looking into my eyes I relised that there was only one person in that body and Satoshi was no longer there. There was only Krad and there would be no one to stop him when he got out hand now. It hit me, all that he could do and probably would do now that he wasn't bound down by Satoshi. The very prospect of it terrified me and I had to know if it was true.

"Sa. . Satoshi isn't. . . in there. . . is he?" I hesitently gasped out while still rubbing my neck from where he held me earlier. At this question his smirk grew, wether it was because the fear in my voice or because he knew the answer would only frieghten me more I don't know. But I didn't ponder on this long, for he began laughing manically before roughly grabbing my chin and looking at me with amused eyes.

"No, he isn't here anymore and it's quite amusing that you ask since you are the one who seperated us. Or did you not know how your powers clash against ours. " He said snickering satisfied as I could only stare shocked at what I had just learned.

'It's all my fault.' It all made sense too. How come Dark and Daisuke were seperated. I could almost burst out laughing it so was obvious and probably would have to if it wasn't for the fact that I had stupidly set free a sadistic, homicidal maniac! Yeah that kinda ruins the moment just a bit.

**Dark's POV(awhile later)**

I had only just arrived where Towa told me I'd find Krad. The building was an old factory of a sorts judging by the machinery every where. The only reason I could figure out where to go was because I could feel Krad and Kagome's energy signatures.

I looked warily around the cracking walls as I quickly swept through this abandoned building. As I progressed further worry began to fill me more and more every second as I felt Kagome's energy signature growing weaker by the second. 'At this rate she won't last much longer!' At this thought I automatically started running not even thinking about what I'm going to do when I get there.

**With Kagome.**

Something was wrong! I had only just realised it a few minutes ago. My energy. All of my energy was leaving me before I could produce more. But that's not the worst part, the worst part is I'm not only losing my miko energy, but my life energy too. The only good thing that can be said is that I now what's causing it. Unfortunetly, I can't do anything about it!

It's that damned bracelet! At first I thought it was just keeping my energy at a low level but then I noticed that I was getting weaker and weaker by the second and as if make make matters worse it's taking my energy at an ever growing rate. 'If this keeps going I won't last much longer!'

The next few minutes were spent with me stuggling to stay awake and failing as I collapsed into darkness.

**Dark's POV**

I tore open the door, it opened up into a large storage room and at the end of it I saw Kagome. She was laying there and her energy now was almost nonexistent. Without thinking I rushed over to see her she was covered in sweat and her breathing was unsteady. However before I could checkto see if anything else was wrong a voice interupted me.

"Quite the powerful one that one. She lasted much longer than most would against _'Reaver's Ring'_ wouldn't you say Dark."

Dark slowly turned around with fury marking his every feature and then without warning he threw two feathers at him. Krad just dodged them and returned the attack.

"What's wrong Dark you seem angry. Don't worry about the girl she'll be dead soon." Krad said menacingly as they continued their bombardment of attacks.

Dark knew he was right and that he didn't have time to get into a long fight or Kagome would die. So thinking quickly Dark threw a feather at the ceiling causing it to collapse hoping it would distract Krad long enough for him to get Kagome and get out.

It worked, Krad was too busy trying to avoid falling reckage to attack. With out delay I quickly scooped up Kagome and rushed out of there through the hole in the roof. Once I made it into the open air I struggled to get the bracelet off of her (which is very difficult considering he's holding her in the air, flying, while trying to get it off.)

After finally getting the braclet of her I quickly landed on the clock tower nearby and softly set Kagome down. Panic began to over take me as I noticed what bad shape she was in. Her heart was barely beating and I couldn't even sense her energy anymore. Leaning down I transfered almost all of my energy to her when I was done I noticed her heart beat had returned to normal and her energy, although nowhere near what it normally was, could at least be felt.

I smiled weakly as exhaustion took it's toll for giving away all that energy, 'Atleast she's okay' were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

**Kagome's POV**

I awoke to the sound chittering birds and the first rays daylight. 'Sunlight?' I shot up wondering where I was as memories of my kidnapping returned to me. I noticed Dark was collapsed to my right and I appeared to be on the clock tower. After checking up on Dark to see if he was alright I went over to the ledge and looked at the sunrise as I waited for Dark to wake up.

The wait wasn't long for I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was about to yell at him to move his arms this instant but stopped remembeing that he did save my life. So instead I did something else.

"Thankyou."

"For what?"

"For saving me." I said as I leaned back into his chest and looke at him by tilting my head backwards. He was looking down at me with a strange, soft sortof look in his eye that I had never seen before. However, before I knew I was lost in them with no intention of getting out. They were swirling, glittering pools of Amethyst and I was happily drowning in them. I didn't even noticed as he turned me around or when he cupped my cheek and we slowly closed the space between us.

However, I did noticed the kiss. At first it was soft and gently almost as if he was afraid I'd brake if he did any more. Then quickly, it turned into somthing much more passionet by the second and I buried my hands deep within his hair as he pulled against him leaving no sapce between us. It felt as if I was in heaven and when we finally broke apart for air I had a daised look in my eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rune- YAY! I actually managed to get it up for christmas! You wouldn't believe how much I've been struggling with this! Plus what do you think of Kagome's and Dark's first real kiss.

Side notes:

#What I meant here was like he transfered energy to towa when they first met.

* * *

Okay, now just 

push the magic

button down here

and tell me what you think.

Then I'll

update quicker!


End file.
